estacao_espacial_huefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaplain
As a chaplain you would ideally proselytize whatever crazy religion you've made up for that round over your headset. However, besides your office, the hellish crematorium next to your office, and the rarely used morgue, you have no access. It is vital that you use the radio to call people to the Chapel, because otherwise it is less frequented than the Library. ]] Holy Artifacts In your possession are several important items, including your Holy Book and the Null Rod. These items are powerful and should be kept in your possession at all times. Holy Book You begin the round selecting your god, religion name, and holy book appearance. This book starts with space cash and beer in it; you may want to store the holy water on your desk. Striking someone with it has a chance of either healing or causing brain damage; you can even revive people who are in critical condition. - It should be noted that your book cannot be used by the non-believers, meaning: If someone steals your book and attempts to brain somebody over the head with it, the book will sizzle in that persons hands. However, others CAN access the content of the book itself. Null Rod The obsidian rod will be your defense against the forces of evil. Having it in your possession will make you completely immune to the effects of blood magic. It will also destroy any runes and is a excellent weapon in general. Duties Each chaplain is free to invent the details of their rituals. *'Funerals:' You have a stock of coffins you can use for wakes and space burials (that is, launching them out of the mass driver). Some employees appreciate wakes being held for friends and loved ones. See below. *'Psychological care.' This includes counseling, pharmaceutical remedies (consult the chemist), and confessions. You have a confession booth; you and the confessor enter separate rooms and switch on the radio terminals. Most crew members rarely if ever submit to psychological care of their own initiative; offer to help when someone looks troubled. Prisoners are most often in need of attention. *'Church Services.' Give sermons and sing hymns. *'Proselytizing.' Most crew members are godless heathens; acquiring followers for your god(s) is your first priority. When you convince someone to join the church, you can perform a ritual o conversion (some elements you may want to include: drugs, glossolalia, sacrifices, drinking of blood, public announcements, prayer, lying naked on the altar, strikes with the holy book, confession, bloodletting). *'Blessing Rooms.' Your bible has the power to turn ordinary water into holy-water. Holy-water stops any Evil Spirits or Magical Beings from Ethereal Jaunting onto the tile that you splash the holy-water on. If a cult or wizard round is likely then it would be the best idea to bless a water-tank with your bible, give that to security, grabbing a fire extinguisher and blessing that too and then asking for the AI to let you in so you can bless his chamber from potential harm. The fire extinguisher will allow you to easily bless rooms because it will affect every tile that the water travels on. You can tell if a tile is blessed when it glows yellow after a little while. *'Other possible activities:' Investiture of new acolytes and paladins, dedication of mechs, gravitational singularities, psychical research and seances, and pilgrimages to the singularity/Clown Planet/the AI Satellite/the Derelict Station. Thanatology The Mass Driver's primary purpose is for burials-at-space; wooden caskets are provided for this purpose. Caskets function likes lockers; place the body in the casket, give a eulogy (over the radio if no one is present), move the casket into the driver and fire it. Note that some crew members may seek to use the Mass Driver as a way to exit the station into space; for safety reasons, make sure they are properly equipped before letting them through. This will send them towards the derelict station. The Crematorium is used to turn bodies into ash, including those of xenos. Remember to strip the body before cremating it. Propitiating the Gods The Pray command is like an adminhelp, but is IC, and should be worded deferentially (e.g. "Oh Great and Wise Pelor, please grant your humble servant...). It is advised that you only pray later in the round; the gods have a habit of ignoring early prayers. You can increase your divine favor by making a sacrifice to your god(s) of choice; you can do this any number of ways (it is wise to state what you have sacrificed in your prayer). Prayers are more likely to be answered if they are somehow thematically appropriate: wishing for an RCD for no apparent reason is unlikely to be fulfilled, but praying for, say, a divine mission or the tools to complete such are more amusing to the gods. You have candles and crayons in your locker. Candles can be set anywhere and lit (they eventually burn down). Crayons can be used to draw runes (commonly placed in front of the podium), as well as graffiti (not really your style) and letters (allowing you to write out messages across the ground). Do not expect any prayers to be answered. Gods are fickle beings. Nobody knows what they are going to do next in their great designs. GET BEHIND ME NAR-NAR During a cult invasion, you will suddenly find yourself a vital part of the station's security force, and also a target. You will want to ensure Security has a stock of holy water to deconvert cultists -- remember that your bible can bless any water it comes into contact with -- and Security may want your null rod as well. You are immune to cult magic, which will help you if you decide to go BATTLE PALADIN and valid save everyone. For more information, go here. The Inquisition As a traitor, your curse of being ignored by everyone becomes a valuable asset. The chapel is a relatively secluded part of the station, and odds are the AI won't be keeping an eye on it. You have a null rod, WHICH IS ROBUST AS FUCK, also don't forget if you hit someone in the head with a bible a few times they get brain damage and then its a lot harder to yell for help. You can drag around bodies, as well as both space and cremate bodies without looking suspicious: it's your job, after all. Category: Cargos